Kidnapped
by KanariMegami
Summary: She gradually sat up on the smooth cold cement floor, taking a better look at her surroundings. She was engulfed in darkness… Maka could hardly make out her own body. The only glimpse of light she could see came from a small flickering light bulb. (Work in progress)
1. Chapter 1

My first fanfic wow! My sister, who also has a fanfic account _Strgrl4eva _helped me with the details and i thank her so much for that XD!

**Disclamer: I do not own Soul Eater manga or anime. **But i do have dibs on Soul *glops Soul to the ground*

**Note:** This story has blood if you don't like blood don't read it

* * *

Soul's thin framed, deep orange motor cycle hummed as he zoomed down the dark empty streets of Death City. _Maka… _Soul thought_, where the hell was she?_ It had been two days since he had last seen her, since anyone had seen her. Soul had looked everywhere for her! Black Star's apartment… even Kid's Manson. _Where was she? Was she hurt? Or maybe she was fine? For all he know she could be at home, safe, sitting on their sofa reading?! Wait! Why would she be at home?! That was stupid!! She was out there somewhere… maybe hurt… And he had to find her!!_

*

Maka's eyes slowly fluttered open. "Agh, why does my head hurt so much," she grunted, rubbing it.

She gradually sat up on the smooth cold cement floor, taking a better look at her surroundings. She was engulfed in darkness… Maka could hardly make out her own body. The only glimpse of light she could see came from a small flickering light bulb.

Her body ached liked it had been in a fight. Summoning all of her strength Maka stood up and began to take a step towards her only source of light, when she felt something pulling her back down to the ground. Maka looked down at her right ankle only to see that a long metal chain was keeping her bound to the retched place.

Maka sat back down trying to see if she could remember how she got into this mess. _What was I doing before this? Ahh…My head, I can't remember a thing. _Maybe if she had been taken here, maybe just maybe they had taken Soul too. Maka closed her eyes trying to see if she could sense her partner anywhere near her… _nothing_.

Had anything happened to Soul, was he injured, or maybe he was here too… and she just couldn't locate him since she felt so out of it? And if he wasn't here…..If …he was somewhere safe, would he come rescue her? And if he did what would happen? She needed to stop thinking that way she didn't want Soul to get hurt just for her, she had to find her own way out.

Maka shifted in the darkness, trying to think of a plan. _Are there any windows I can escape through? It's too dark to tell.... _Her thoughts were interrupted by the door swinging open violently. A radiant light poured into the room.

Maka lifted up her arm to block the light until her eyes adjusted. She blinked a few times so her vision wouldn't be so blurry. A tall muscular figure stood before her in a black suit, his dress shoes so shiny they reflected off of the light almost blinding her. He looked about her age. The boy had a light tan, with sparkling blue eyes, and a black mop cut hairdo.

"There my little turtle dove is," He gushed rushing towards Maka. Maka's sad face turned into an expression of pure confusion as he dashed forward.

_Who is this guy? She had never met him in her life, yet he seemed to know her. Judging by the nick-name he must have thought he knew her __**very **__well._

The teenage boy met Maka with a large hug."Get off of me" she said trying to push him away from her. His grip was too strong for her to budge. A few seconds later he slowly pulled away from Maka.

"Who the hell are you?!" she asked getting straight to the point. Her icy glare locked onto his soft eyes.

"I am your soon to be husband" he chimed proudly, as he turned his back to her.

_This is my moment his back is turned._ Maka slowly stood up hoping the chain wouldn't make any sound giving away her movements. She tip toed so that she was right behind him. Maka baled her hand into a fist. She aimed right for his head but in an instant he turned around and grabbed it. Firing a hard punch to Maka's small chest, she flew back towards the wall landing on her back. _Damn this guy is fast, _she struggled to get up before feeling the pain in her torso, _he's strong too_. Using her knee support her. Maka got right back up throwing fierce punches at him.

"My dear Maka-chan you're as feisty as ever" he said evading each of her punches. Taking hold of her fist and pulling her in, her skull close to his chest.

"Shut up" Maka screeched pushing him away.

"Just sit down and listen to me, Maka" the kidnapper shouted, revealing a small knife from his sleeve.

"N-"Maka's words where cut off when she felt the small dagger puncture her gut. Her eyes grew wide as she froze in her steps."Ah" was the only sound to escape her lips. The young boy took hold of the knife and dragged it through her.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh" Maka cried in pain. Quickly he yanked it out of Maka. She let out a shrill cry for help as the weapon departed from her skin. The blade was cover in Maka's crimson blood a few drops splashed onto the floor. The mop cut teen pushed Maka down to the ground.

_Crap, she thought, I hope my clothes can slow down the bleeding or I might lose too much blood. If I can just beat him before I pass out she thought,_ her vision already getting blurry. Maka started to get up but stopped when he put his foot on her body. He pressed down causing more blood to ooze out of her wound. Maka let out a loud groan of pain.

"That's better Maka you're nice and quiet, now" he chuckled.

"Shut up" Maka murmured. He moved his foot to her injury and pressed down. "AAAAAGGGHHHHH!!!!" she screeched. The heel of his shoe digging into the area, releasing the red fluid.

"Now just stay silent for a moment, okay" he said. Despite his orders Maka began to wiggle around striving to get free. He took the bloody knife and threw it down at Maka telling her to stop squirming.

She shut her eyes not wanting to see where the dagger would land. _Ouch, Maka thought, _as the razor sharp blade cut her right cheek_. _The red liquid emerged from the cut.

"Maka-chan I love you," confessed the boy. "I love you so much…that I want to take you away from the horrible people that surround you"

_What is he talking about….Is? Is he going to kill me!_ Maka's exasperation turned into pure fear as she began to move around again. Once again he pressed his foot down into her injury, "ughh" she cried.

"You see Maka I've been watching you for a while now. You where always by Soul Eater's side. The minute I saw you I knew I had to have you all to myself. So I began to plan, two days ago I put my plan into action." he said.

_I've been asleep for two days! She exclaimed to herself._ _This guy's crazy, and he's been stalking me?!_

"I didn't bring you here to torture you, Maka. I brought you here to make a proposal. My dear Maka-chan, would you come live with me, and forget all about that bastard, Soul? I can give you anything your heart desires. And I will love you to my heart's content everyday! So, Maka-chan please won't you stay with me?" He pleaded.

"Never" Maka said.

She felt the force on his foot lighten up. Maka grabbed onto it pushing him down to the ground. _That should keep him down for a little bit._ Maka started to get up when she realized there was something latched onto her ankle, and it wasn't the shackle either. She spun around to see what was stopping her. The boy stood up still gripping her ankle forcing Maka back down.

In one hasty motion he lifted Maka off of the ground by her ankle. Her hands dangling in mid air, Maka looked up realizing that she was wearing a skirt but that didn't matter she had to get him to let go of her first.

"Maka-chan we'll remember this moment forever won't we?" he asked, "The time when I swept you off your feet" the villain chuckled at his own poor joke.

"Shut up" she grunted swinging back and forth trying to hit her target. He lifted her into the air a tad more then threw her into the corner.

"Ugh," Maka grunted as she hit the stone structure behind her. _I'm so tired, and my body…it can't take much more of this. Maybe…I just need to rest. But that's just like giving up._ Maka's hands formed into fist. _Everyone… they wouldn't want me to just give up. _Before she could make her next move the scoundrel had pushed Maka against the wall.

"Let go of me" Maka snarled trying to break away from him.

"Maka-chan why don't you love me back, and why do you- why do you want to leave me and go back to Soul? Maka-chan y-you can't leave me, no you won't leave me!" he began to violently shake Maka each time her head banging against her the stones that made up the wall.

_If he keeps this up he's gonna crack my skull open, _she thought grunting again_. If use the black blood…I could beat him but…I've never used it without Soul. If I do use it I may be overwhelmed by its power .and this time he won't be there to pull me out of the madness. It's not worth the risk, _Maka decided.

By the time Maka had emerged from her thought he had stopped shaking her. The attacked lifted one of his hands away from Maka. He curled it into a fist and began to punch her.

"Maka-chan you're not leaving me for that bastard! Not now, not ever!" he yelled. A line of blood trialed down Maka's face and stopped at her cheek. The boy continuously kept punching Maka's body he only stopped beating the young girl when he noticed her breathing had changed. He looked at her seeing: that her eyes half way open, blood ran down her face in all directions, most of outfit looked black from soaking up all of the blood that she had lost.

He dropped her to the ground and started to walk away from her. He stopped when he heard the rattling of the chain. The attacker turned around seeing Maka attempting to get back up. He walked back over to her and bent down so that his face was level with he's. Using his right hand he titled her head up so that she would look at him. Maka moved her head on an angle so she wouldn't have to look at his hideous face.

"My beloved Maka-chan, you've lost too much blood, and you're in no condition to fight. So just sleep," he said putting two fingers together and putting them on her forehead and pushed her down to the floor.

_No I can't sleep now, she thought. _Maka could no longer make out anything that surrounded her. Slowly her eyes closed, and she was asleep. The stalker laced his hands though Maka's light blonde hair, as he whispered.

"Good night, Turtle Dove" he strolled away into the darkness.

~S~O~U~L~E~A~T~E~R~~S~O~U~L~E~A~T~E~R~~S~O~U~L~E~A~T~E~R~~S~O~U~L~E~A~T~E~R~~S~O~U~L~E~A~T~E~R~~S~O~U~L~E~A~T~E~R~~S~O~U~L~E~A~T~E~R~~S~O~U~L~E~A~T~E~R

**What did you guys think of the first chapter, was it good? Have enough angst in it?** **Please! Please! Review**! **It will make me update faster**. **Right having writers block update soon? hehehe**


	2. Chapter 2

**Next chapter!!! Hope I didn't make you wait too long. Oh and the Soul eater english dubbed trailer is up yay!!!!! Soul sounds very smexy**

~S~O~U~L~E~A~T~E~R~~S~O~U~L~E~A~T~E~R~~S~O~U~L~E~A~T~E~R~~S~O~U~L~E~A~T~E~R~~S~O~U

Soul revved his motorcycle in hopes to make it move faster. The vehicle's large front light guided him though the town. Soul looked up at the sky to see if he could tell what time it was. The moon's bloody, devilish grin was slowly fading as the wide spread sneer of the sun hung low almost unseen by the tall buildings of the area.

"Hey, Soul" shouted a familiar voice and out from the shadows of a dark alley came Black Star. Without warning he jumped right into the path of Soul's motorcycle. Soul pressed down onto the breaks trying not to hit his good friend. The machine came to a complete stop just inches away from the spiky blue haired boy.

"Wait, Black Star that's dangerous!" yelled the out of breathe Tsubaki as she trialed behind.

"Anything?!" Soul asked as he got off of it. Tsubaki lowered her head and shook solemnly.

"But, Soul…" she said her voice trailing off, "You've been out all night and day since she disappeared…Maybe you should go home and get some rest. You won't be able to help Maka if you're worn out"

"Whatever" Soul murmured getting back onto his vehicle and driving away.

How could he sleep at a time like this! They had no leads, no evidence of who took her or why! They had….they had nothing! Soul came to a complete stop in front the tall multicolored building. _Maybe they were right… I guess I could use a few hours of sleep_, he thought. Soul got off of his motor cycle and walked up to the front of the building.

The tired teen reached into the pocket of his midnight black leather jacket, in search of his key. Upon finding it, he slowly slid the small piece of metal into the keyhole. Soul strolled inside. "I'm home" he announced, as if anyone was there to hear him. The apartment was dead quite, not even Blair was home. 

Soul strolled into the TV room. He gazed down at the sofa, the last place he'd seen Maka. She had been sitting right there reading a book... And he had been yelling at her about something... He couldn't even remember what it was now… it wasn't important.

Soul walked out of the room and around the corner. His eyes met with the tan door of Maka's bedroom, he quickly turned away._ I shouldn't have yelled at her_, he thought._ If I hadn't yelled, she wouldn't have left…and….She'd be here… safe._ Soul balled his hand into a fist and fired it at a nearby wall. His fist landed with a thud and a loud crack as bits of the wall fell to the ground. "Damn it" Soul whispered, putting his arm down to his side.

Soul walked into his room and looked around a bit. The room was in shambles, clothes where throw this way and that, the covers on his bed where mangled and twisted up into an odd shape. Soul struggled to make his way to the bed though the mountains of clothes. He pulled off his dark coat and threw it onto his desk.

Soul sat down onto his bed and kicked off his light orange shoes in the middle of the clutter. Soul then slowly pulled off his matching shirt, revealing his toned tan abs. He threw the shirt onto the floor and laid down on messy bed pushing the covers away from him with his feet. The tired boy slowly closed his eyes hoping that some sleep would do him good.

*

Soul looked around, he was surrounded in nothingness. Absolute black, empty, space Then suddenly a lit pathway broke through the darkness. He hadn't had this dream before, interested on what lay ahead Soul walked towards the light. As he inched closer and closer to the light he heard a spine chilling scream. He knew that voice… Maka.... He began to break into a run now trying to get to the end of the hall as fast as he could. "Maka" he yelled as he reached the end of the passage.

He froze in his footsteps at what stood before him. Soul's eyes widened with fear and pure horror at the sight. There Maka lay, her body surrounded in a pool of blood. Her eyes wide open with terror, her face full of scars and bloody cuts. Soul looked around at the black rooms walls surprised to find that they splashed with the crimson liquid.

*

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh" Soul screamed as he quickly sat up. His eyes bugged out as he panted. He looked around himself in disbelief.

He looked down seeing that he was covered in sweat from head to toe. "It was only a dream" he said relieved as he whipped sweat droplets from his hot forehead. Soul moved around a bit trying to loosen the covers from his sticky sweaty back.

"It was only a dream" he repeated as if he was trying to convince himself.

*

Maka opened her weary eyes, and looked around the room. It was now filled with light, so bright she could see everything. Maka sat up to get a better glance at her surroundings. She took a quick look around to see if there was any way she could escape. The only exit she found was the door she had been brought through, just as she had thought. Maka lowered her head to see how much blood she had lost from last night's fight with her kidnapper.

She cried out with surprise at what Maka was no longer wearing her red plaid mini skirt. She was now wearing a black baby doll dress, with puffy sleeves that had creamy white lace on the edges. The bottom of the dress was covered in the same white lace. On her feet where doll-like black dress shoes. _He had… dressed her. _A quick shiver ran up her spine at the thought of him touching her while she slept.

The door slowly cracked open revealing Soul, he stood wearing a spotless silky black tux. He strolled over to where Maka sat. _Is it really him? _She asked herself. Soul sat down on his knees in front of Maka. He then welcomed her with a warm hug. _It is him_ she thought as she slid her arms around his back.

Tears of joy trailed down Maka's face as she took hold off his black jacket never wanting to let go. Soul grabbed onto Maka's hands and pulled her away from him. Instantly she put her head down so her bangs shaded her face. Maka lifted up the sleeve of her dress to wipe away her tears; she couldn't let Soul know she was crying. Slowly she lifted up her head to face Soul's ruby red eyes.

Instead she was met with light blue eyes of her kidnapper. Maka jumped back so he was now at foot from her. _Did I really just hug that stalker? _She asked herself_. He looked just like Soul though. _Her thoughts interrupted by the boy's voice.

"I thought you were warming up to the idea of being with me, Maka." He sounded sad. "Guess not, but you will come around eventually" he chuckled as he snapped his thumb and forefinger together. Through the passage way came a tall thin elderly woman caring a gleaming steel tray with a bowl of grainy hot rice cereal and half of a grape fruit.

The attacker moved so that he was sitting by Maka with his back against the dingy stone wall. The woman handed the tray to the boy. The kidnapper set the tray down between Maka and himself, and then he quietly began to whistle. Maka turned the other way glaring at him from the corner of her eye. The teenager took his index finger and pushed the tray closer to Maka.

"Maka…You must be hungry, right? I mean… you haven't eaten in three days" he said picking up the silver spoon from the tray and dipping it into the cereal. He leaned over a bit poking her right cheek with the spoon. "Maaaakkaa" he teased.

She glanced at him, watching him slowly. _He's right… I'm not just hungry. I'm starving! Well what are my choices, _she thought,_ eat or die of hunger. _**She didn't like her options**_. _Maka snatched the spoon out of theyoung man's hand and stuck it in her mouth, not even considering what he could have put in it. Maka began to eat quickly not even waiting for herself to swallow before sticking the spoon back into her mouth again.

"Oh, Maka watching you like this…Up close. I can see your true beauty. It's a lot better observing you this way than from a distance." he said as he leaned over lacing his hand through her soft blond hair.

Maka dropped her spoon into the dish and smacked his hand away from her. In return the boy moved his arms gently around Maka's hips and pulled her close to him, so that she was now sitting on his lap his arms tightly wrapped around her hips.

"Let go of me" Maka yelled as she pulled at his arms and moved around, struggling to get him to let go. She stopped when she felt a deep pain in her gut, causing her to cringe. It was the wound she had gotten last night…If she kept moving around like this it was sure to reopen.

The young girl froze her arms dropped down to her sides and lowered her head. In this position she felt exactly how she was dressed…like a doll. Unable to fight for her own freedom, only permitted to do things that the person playing with her allowed. She hated the feeling of being helpless.

"Maka holding you like this brings back memories of when I first took you. I remember now. This is how a dragged you away. I had been watching you all day waiting for you to be alone. Then late that afternoon you left to go someplace. You were going to the market weren't you? You put up a pretty good fight, but once I had you all you could do was scream out for help. Soul…Soul...Soul, isn't that what you yelled?" he asked looking down at her.

Maka sat there shaking with fear, _he had been watching me all day, waiting_. Her eyes grew wide unsure of what to do next. An odd silence floated into the room "My name is Tyler Collins," he said breaking the stillness. "I thought I could at least give you my name so you know who you will be married to someday." He said pulling her in closer removing his right hand from her stomach, he snapped his fingers again. The elderly woman entered, this time holding a sleek thin black digital camera.

"Ms. Barns, take a picture of us. We look so cute together" he said pushing his head to the side of Maka's slightly snuggling her as he smiled while a single tear shined as it rolled along her face. Like a silent plea of help. The woman lifted up the camera, a bright flash illuminated their faces as the picture was taken. Ms. Barns stuck out her hand with the camera so Tyler could look at the picture. He stood up leaving Maka on the floor.

"Wow it came out really nice" he said looking at the small device, he turned around facing towards the door as the woman left. Maka jumped up to her feet and tackled Tyler to the ground punching him. After getting in a few hits she began to search his pockets. _He's in a daze now so this should give me some time._

"Found it" she said pulling out of his the gleaming key. Maka got off of him she then tried to stick the key into the whole of her shackle. Her hand shook uneasily making it hard to put the metal inside the chain. Maka turned back to see that he was slowly standing up. _Hurry up_ she thought, the key finally made contact with the shackle when she realized that it was the wrong key. She slowly turned around when she felt his shadow on top of her.

"Hehehehehehehehe" the villain laughed, "Do you honestly think I'd be stupid enough to carry around the key that unlocked your shackle. There are no flaws in my plan, Maka, but the real issue here is you attempted to leave me again" he said balling his hand into a fist then releasing it. The boy sat back down his eyes filled with tears but none on his face.

"Maka, can we just talk" he asked reaching for her hand, she pulled away just as he was about to touch her.

"No" she snapped turning away from him. Tyler embraced Maka with an affectionate hug. She squirmed a bit trying to get free then realized it was no use he had her arms pinned to her sides.

" Maka…I-I'm sorry about last night…I just want to be with you. Maka, you're too good for Evans."

"I can't leave Soul he's my partner" Maka said sternly.

"Maka I am also a weapon, a brilliant sword. I would love to have you use me" he said squeezing her tighter.

"No one can replace Soul" she snapped. Tyler pulled away from her glaring his hand clutching onto her sides.

"What's so great about him? I've seen how he treats you, it's like…like your invisible" he yelled.

"No, he doesn't" Maka argued, she had now turned to look. The blue eyed teen dug his nails into her arms making her cry out in pain.

"Maka, you're everything to me. And your future shouldn't contain arrogant self-centered, spiky haired, nitwits like him."

"No he's not" Maka said firmly "Don't talk about Soul like that!" her eyed shifted to the ground as she mumbled, "He's better than you'll ever be."

He let go of Maka, glaring at her furiously. Tyler raised his right hand and quickly brought it forward against the left side of Maka's face, sending her back peddling to the ground.

Before Maka could bounce back from the attack, Tyler stood up taking hold of the black collar of Maka's dress lifting her off the ground, yanking her head back. She moved her feet back and forth as if trying to use her feet to pull herself back to the ground.

"I'm tired of giving to you, Maka and never getting anything in return. I think a little punishment would do you some good." he said, narrowing his eyes. He lifted her a bit higher in the air before throwing her into a stone wall. Maka's eyes grew wide as her back smacked against the stones with a thud. She immediately fell to the ground on her side. In too much pain to move she simply laid there as Tyler strolled away closing the door behind him and locking it.

~S~O~U~L~E~A~T~E~R~~S~O~U~L~E~A~T~E~R~~S~O~U~L~E~A~T~E~R~~S~O~U~L~E~A~T~E~R~~S~O~U

**Star: **_HI!! I'm Tea's older sister/fellow writer/editor. lol. And I helped her write this baby. Isn't it awesome?. But this guy she created… kinda pervie, huh? Personally I blame TV. tisk…tisk…tisk… kids these days grow up soo fast. lol. Oh and I take credit for all the awesome details!! lol. I took her through detail and grammar boot camp._

_**Tea:**__ Well gosh you're making me feel bad saying he's a perv. I"m 13 give me a break my friends are **A LOT WORSE!!!**_

_Update soon? Please, Please, Please! review!!!!  
_


End file.
